Drowning
by JxTina
Summary: There's only so long you can hide, only so long you can pretend this is something else. SethRollins/OC TWO-SHOT. Part of the Seth/Siobhan series (We'll Always Have Vegas and Are You With Me?) RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

So my initial writing plan for this was well and truly screwed up because I just couldn't get this out of my head. So it's a double-whammy of Seth and Siobhan today. Apologies that one section is significantly longer than the other - I got a little carried away...

Massive thanks for to the wonderful LetItReign who is an absolute legend at putting up with my endless emails about this.

As always, thank you to everyone who reads, favourites, follows and most importantly, reviews - love you all.

 **WARNINGS:** The usual

 **DISCLAIMER:** The usual

Enjoy x

* * *

 **SIOBHAN'S POV**

I pad through the apartment to the kitchen, idly rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Rounding the corner, I chew my lip, hesitating as I ponder which cupboard to start with first. I try the nearest and am happy to find shelves stacked with crockery. I select a mug and bowl and then turn to find the coffee and cereal.

So perhaps I should have paid more attention to when Seth was showing me around late last night. But I was tired from the flight, too concerned with the way his hand was creeping down my back and under my shirt to toy with the waistband of my pants. And then he kissed me and everything else was forgotten. When did I become such a slave to lust?

I choose a second cabinet and come face to face with a hoard of protein bars, shakes and vitamins; the brands all familiar from the stash that seems to take up half of Seth's luggage whenever he's at my place. A fair supplement to the amount of take-out we seem to consume during those periods. Mainly because we don't go out. We hibernate in my apartment, curled on the couch, wrapped in the bedsheets, pinned against the shower wall.

It's been three months since the Reigns wedding. And we're just about the break into double-figures on the amount of days spent together. By the end of this trip, we'll be well on our way to twenty and beyond. But if you want to include texts and phone-calls in that, we might as well be that couple who live in each others pockets.

Not that we do. Those moments in between are like a bonus, a carefully arranged bonus, but a bonus nonetheless. Turns out there's a lot of hours spent in airports or in cars stuck in traffic. There's a lot of minutes to fill with texts and calls. And that's a hell of a lot of time to discover a lot about one person, to find out their likes and dislikes, to swap thoughts on that show or film, that album or book. A lot of time to talk about random crap and even more time to share more intimate facts. I'm not saying that we don't do the same when we're together in the same room, but there's always less clothes involved and a little bit more physical exertion.

I finally track down the right cupboard, extracting coffee granules and an instant pack of oatmeal. I brew and heat respectively and then settle at the small table, only then noticing the piece of paper, his handwriting scrawled across it.

 _Morning sweetheart._

 _Again, so sorry I couldn't be here this morning, but how about you meet me at the academy around 11 and I'll take you for brunch? Instructions below – car keys in the bowl in the lounge._

 _See you later xx_

My stomach flutters, a mixture of nerves and... Something else. Something I can't quite put my finger on. I remember feeling surprised when he told me on the ride back from the airport that he'd have to go and check up on something first thing. He was just so casual about it, like it was no big deal that he was going to leave me in his apartment for a couple of hours. An apartment which, at that point anyway, I had never stepped foot in. He'd left me a key, just in case I wanted to go out whilst he was gone. And now this. I finger the edge of the note, reading and re-reading the driving instructions as I eat.

Overwhelmed, that's the word. But as soon as I realise, it begins to course through me, over-taking the nerves and making it hard to swallow a mouthful of oatmeal. Overwhelmed at how much trust he's placed in me within the last 12 hours. Loaning me his car, despite the short journey described, is quite a leap of faith as far as I'm concerned. A public outing makes my mind swim. I've become accustomed to just being with him and him alone, the only other interaction with the delivery guy. He even comes directly to my apartment and he always leaves on his own to go back to the airport or drive to the next city.

This whole thing started away from prying eyes and has continued in that way until now. Vegas was just between us and so was the wedding. It all felt so safe, just keeping it between us. And I know that at some point, we'll have to venture from our comfort zone. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. I'm already out of my depth, helplessly clinging to anything and everything that gives me a little bit of safety.

All the fear, all the anxiety that I felt building up the wedding, it's yet to completely subside. I still have my doubts about this. I still wonder if I'm kidding myself, if _we're_ kidding ourselves. I already feel empty when he leaves me to go back on the road. It's gut-wrenching and I know that it'll only get worse as time goes on, as I get more attached, as the foundations start to bed in. What started out as just sex in Vegas has moved on to something more. I miss him just being there, filling my apartment with his stuff and his personality. I miss talking to him, laughing with him, bickering over the damn remote, singing along to the radio as we fumble around my kitchen making breakfast. I miss him in my bed too. I miss waking up next to him, having his arm curled around my waist, his hand on my stomach.

I scrape my bowl clean with the spoon and swallow the last mouthful. I'm way over my head here, thinking like this. I need to pull back, but at the same time, I can't bring myself to. I want to see reason, but my heart refuses. I want to take a breath, but I just keep getting sucked back in. And there's a part of me that wants to flee, that wants to scramble away from all of this.

But there's an even bigger part that makes me want to slip further into the unknown.

* * *

I pull into the parking lot a few minutes before eleven. Switching off the ignition, I drum my fingers on the steering wheel, debating whether to sit and wait or to go inside. Plucking my phone from my purse, I'm greeted by no new messages. I sit for another minute, watching the digits on the clock slowly flicker closer and closer.

Undoing my seatbelt, I adjust the rearview mirror and check my face. I swat a thin strand of hair away and then shift the mirror back into place. I grab my purse and car keys and then, before opening the door, slide the seat back into what I hope is it's previous position. Hopefully leaving enough room to accommodate Seth's height when he inevitably takes back the keys.

The heels of my boots scuff against the gravel as I make my way towards the large warehouse, spying out the door that's been left on the latch. Shifting my purse onto my shoulder, I make my way inside. A long corridor greets me, but there's another door at the end that's ajar. The corridor itself is sparse, a handful of photos adorning the walls and I pause to take in one of Seth which is presumably early on his career. His hair is completely dark, his body toned but nowhere near as sculpted as it is today.

Reaching the second door, I peer around it and then pause, nerves taking over me once again. A small group is gathered around a wrestling ring at the back of the room. From where I stand, I can see that most of them are young, maybe in their early twenties, a smattering of older faces mixed in. Two are in the ring, nodding as instructions are dispensed from Seth himself. His voice carries over the large, echoing room as does the resounding thud of bodies hitting the mat. I take another step forward, but stay close to the door not wanting to interrupt.

My eyes flicker between the ring and Seth, his back to me. His bare back, to be exact. I crook my head to one side, taking in the thick shoulder muscles, the toned back, the tattooed symbols adorning the top of his spine. His shorts are slung low on his hips, loose on his legs, but as he leans forward, they edge upwards at the back and I can see a second, skin-tight pair gripping his thighs. Knee pads have slipped from their usual position and sit around his ankles as he nods in approval at the two guys in the ring.

He raises a hand and scrubs it over his face and then back over his head, his fingers digging into his messy hair tied at a knot, the remaining few strands of blonde poking out from the band. I smirk to myself as I remember twisting those particular strands around my finger last night after he collapsed on top of me, struggling to regain his senses for a brief moment. My legs ached so bad, stretched out wide to accommodate him, my heels still digging into his ass, holding him to me and refusing to let him budge, clinging to his solid, comforting weight. I involuntarily bite my lip at the memory.

I'm too engrossed in my own thoughts to realise that I've been spotted. I blink and watch as the guy's face turns back to Seth and murmurs something. Seth casts a brief look over his shoulder, almost doing a double-take when he sees me. His face cracks into a wide grin as he gestures me over.

My heels rap loudly on the floor as I cross the room and I sense what feels like a hundred eyes on me. But when I look up, it's only Seth that's watching me, his grin still wide. He steps away from the ring and makes the final few steps himself to greet me. The smell of sweat invades my senses, only to bring back even more sordid memories. His lips briefly brush across mine.

"Take it you found your way okay?"

"Sure. And the car is still in one piece you'll be glad to know."

He chuckles, his hand cupping the back of my neck as he presses his lips against my forehead. "I gotta finish up here, have a quick shower and then we can go, yeah?"

"I can wait in the car," I say, starting to back away. But he stops me with a shake of his head.

"S'alright, you can hang here for a bit. Marek'll look after you, won't you, bro?"

Marek, who I now realise was the one who spotted me, turns and gives me a smile and nod. "Sure. Nice to finally meet you, Siobhan."

I return the smile before turning back to Seth. "I don't want to get in the way."

He rolls his eyes, another chuckle escaping the back of his throat. "You worry too much."

There's another echoing thud from the ring and then Marek starts to round up the session. Seth turns back to offer his own thoughts before dismissing his students. The group slowly disperses, moving to the floor to cool down. Seth's hand grazes mine.

"I'll be ten minutes," he promises, reaching down to grab his shirt and water bottle from the floor. I shift my purse from my shoulder, hooking it on my elbow. Turning to look at the ring, I nod in response.

And then almost let out a squeal because as he passes me, Seth's hand brushes over my ass, his fingers squeezing ever so slightly.

"Good enough to eat, sweetheart," he whispers huskily in my ear, making the hairs on the back of neck rise to attention. My head whips around to meet his gaze, my eyes wide, my mouth slightly open. He grins, winking as he backs away.

I can feel my face flushing red, my heart beating hard and a familiar throbbing between my legs. I shift on the spot, desperately trying not to be too obvious as I clench my thighs together. I fumble in my purse, grasping my phone, pretending to do something, anything than just stand there and day-dream about all the other times that damn voice has brought me so fucking close. I rub the back of my neck, the skin still warm from his breath, my ass still tingling from his touch.

The minutes tick by as I refresh my emails, Instagram, Twitter. I turn and lean against the ring, the edge digging into my back as I watch the others slowly start to pack up their stuff and head in the same direction that Seth did moments before. Only Marek hangs back.

"He won't be long," he reassures me and I nod with a smile. Definitely not my own experience of Seth's showers. I curse myself at the thought, but not before I'm reminded of him pressing me up against my own shower wall, his hands gripping mine above my head, his teeth on my neck, his other hand between my legs.

"How long are you here for?" Marek asks as he starts to unwind the tapes from his wrists.

"I fly home Wednesday morning."

"You going to the show recordings then?"

"Yeah. I've... I've never really watched it before, so I'm interested to see what it's like," I confess.

"It's crazy, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it," he pauses. "So things must be going well between you two. He's... He's very particular about who he invites backstage at shows."

I feel my face flush once again as I catch his eye. "It's only been a couple of months. But yeah, I guess..."

He chuckles softly. "He's been walking around with a massive grin on his face ever since the Reigns wedding. I'd say that means it's going well."

I smile at the thought, thinking that perhaps others must think the same about me. I swan into the office every Monday morning on cloud nine, refusing to let even the snappiest of emails knock me off my high.

"You ready?" Seth's voice makes me turn away from Marek. Long gone are the shorts, replaced with jeans that make my mouth water. And even though his top half is covered, the shirt leaves little to the imagination, the sleeves especially snug, accentuating his solid, muscular arms. As he nears, he lifts one arm and slides it around my shoulders, pulling me against him. "I'll try and make the session tomorrow," he tells Marek, who just shakes his head.

"No, you won't," he grins, offering me a wink as well. I may as well go up in flames.

I cast an upwards glance at Seth, comforted to see a faint flush of colour creeping up his neck in response. Marek chuckles a goodbye, shaking his head as Seth pulls me towards the door. His arm remains wrapped around my shoulder as he hoists his workout bag onto his other shoulder.

As we head outside, I fumble in my purse for the car keys, pressing them into Seth's hand. But before I can make way around to the passenger door, he's twisted me in his arms, his mouth on mine. His hand cups my face, fingers sliding through my hair as he backs me against the car door. I grip his shoulders, my hand creeping to the back of his neck, groaning in frustration when all I can feel is the brim of his backwards baseball cap. He pulls back with a cocky grin on his face.

"Hey," he breathes. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that when I saw you."

I cast a sceptical look down at my clothes, my jeans, my loose shirt and leather jacket, and then back up at him. "Really?"

He groans audibly in reply. "Hell yes. Also took all the strength in the world to leave you in my bed this morning."

"You should've woken me," I say with a coy smile.

"Then I'd never have left," he laughs. "You hungry?"

"Starved."

He pecks my lips one last time, before stepping back and letting me circle the car to the passenger side. Despite me shifting the seat back for him, he still takes his time to adjust it properly, hushing my apology. As we drive away, I watch out of the corner of my eye as he shifts in his seat, one hand leaving the wheel and reaching over to squeeze my thigh. I twist in my seat, angling my legs towards the centre console and placing my hand over his. I slide my fingers over his, spreading them slightly so I fit mine between them.

He catches my eye as I glance up and smiles. The car suddenly feels like a sanctuary, wrapped around us, protecting us from the outside world, a barrier against all my earlier anxieties. Seth's hand shifts around mine, gently squeezing it as he raises it to his lips and brushes them over my skin. Something flickers inside me and I exhale slowly as he lowers my hand, still wrapped in his and settles it on top of his leg.

* * *

Seth's leg presses against mine as we sit in a small booth at the back of the restaurant. It's not exactly busy, but I feel like Seth picked it deliberately for whatever reason. Not that I minded. The thought of being tucked away out of sight was far more appealing than being in the window or centre of the room. His hand nudges mine and I raise my head from looking at the menu.

"Roman text me earlier, said Lex will be coming to the tapings on Monday and Tuesday."

"I know, she text me too. Said she wanted to catch up, perfect timing really," I reply and then frown. "You wouldn't have something to do with it would you?"

Seth grins sheepishly. "I felt bad... As much as I love the fact that you're gonna be there, I didn't want to have to leave you on your own for a couple of hours. I hear it can be kind of boring."

I laugh, my fingers running down the side of his hand. "Boring? You under-estimate me. I'm sure I will be quite entertained watching you in those pants I hear you wear..."

"I thought you said you'd never really watched."

"There's this thing called Google..." I grin. "And I may have had a little look at YouTube once in a while."

"Yeah? Like what you saw?"

I look up and roll my eyes at his cocky smirk. "Mighty full of yourself today, aren't you?"

"Excuse me if I happen to like the fact that my girlfriend has started to take a vested interest in my career."

I feel like the air has been knocked out of my lungs. Girlfriend? I chew my lip, wondering how to play this without giving the game away that I'm surprised that he's put a label on us. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

He blinks at me for a second and then chuckles. "Yeah, this red-head chick I met a while back."

"Really? Tell me more."

He scrapes a hand over his face, shifting in his seat and then leans across the table, his hand running up my arm. "Well, she's got this super hot body that I just can't stop touching," he begins, his voice low. "And these dark brown eyes that can look so damn innocent especially when she's teasing me. Oh and this fiery personality with a wicked sense of humour."

"She sounds just right for you," I pause, feeling his fingers ghost over my wrist. "I'd say she was pretty damn lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

He holds my gaze, his eyebrows twitching before he exhales slowly, his relief almost palpable. Shaking his head with a smile he goes back to reading the menu, but his fingers stay on my skin, tracing patterns over my wrist and palm.

After we order, he tells me about the plan for Monday and Tuesday, the drive, the arena. A further drive afterwards to the next town, a couple of hours sleep and then it all starts again. I offer to take on the driving after the show, but he shakes his head, telling me that he'll need the drive to get rid of the rush he gets from performing otherwise he won't sleep when we get to the hotel. And then he shakes his head, tells me he doesn't know why he's thinking that far ahead considering we've still got the rest of today, tomorrow and even Sunday before then.

"So what would you normally do?" I ask, raising my glass of juice to my mouth.

"Sleep, train, eat, watch TV."

"Don't feel like you have to change up your plans just because I'm here."

"Don't you when I visit you?"

I giggle. "Not really. I am the Queen of lazy weekends. It's just nice to have some company whilst doing absolutely nothing."

"I don't recall ever doing 'nothing,'" he grins at me and I playfully slap his hand.

"That's because you are completely insatiable."

"Sweetheart, can you blame me?" He squeezes my hand and then scrapes back his chair. "I gotta piss, back in a second."

I wave him away, smiling to myself as he brushes his hand over my shoulder as he passes. I bite my lip as I look over my shoulder, watching him go. Fuck, those are some tight pants. My gaze slowly roves around the rest of the restaurant, most of the tables still empty despite it being almost lunch. A handful of couples are dotted around, a few larger groups mixed in.

A ripple of squeals focuses my attention on one group of girls on the other side of the room. There's about five, all crammed into a booth, phones and purses filling the table amongst their half-drunk glasses. One of them catches my eye and I'm startled when her face hardens. I look away quickly, back at my own table and drink. There's some muffled whispering and then sharp shriek of laughter. I turn back and see that all five are now staring directly at me. One of them murmurs something I can't hear and a sly smirks spread across all their faces. I roll my eyes as I turn my back to them again, but I can still feel their eyes on me. My body stiffens as I try to sit a little taller in my chair, to act as if I'm completely unfazed by their behaviour and obvious dislike at my presence. But inside, my heart is pounding, my hands are clammy and I feel sick to my stomach.

Lex had told me about a handful of times of being with Roman and having their lunch interrupted by a fan, usually a kid with their parent. Or trying to get around a grocery store without loud whispers following them or having a quiet drink in the hotel bar without a group of girls pestering Roman for an autograph. But she never told me about anything like this. But she must have known. She must have been in my position at least once, listening to a group of girls whisper smugly, desperately trying to ignore it and keep cool and rise above the situation.

"Hey, you okay?" Seth slides back into his chair, frowning when he takes in my stiffness and tense expression.

"Fine."

He gives me a puzzled look. "Food's here."

The waitress places our meals in front of us, but my stomach clenches at the sight of the omelette which seemed like such a good decision 15 minutes ago.

"Siobhan." His voice is warm, but commanding. I look up from my plate. "Ignore them."

"I..."

He reaches under the table, his hand brushing over my knee, unseen from unwanted eyes. "We can't hide in our apartments forever, gotta come out sometime, right? I know it's not ideal, but they're harmless. They won't come over and if they do, I'll deal with it, okay?"

He searches my face, his eyes willing me to nod and agree. So I offer him a small smile and pick up my fork. He hesitates, his hand still on my knee, his fingers rubbing my jean-clad skin for a couple of seconds longer before he pulls back and tucks into his own meal.

He does his best to keep up the conversation, but I'm only half-listening. I'm drawn into the hushed voices behind us, the occasional giggles and hissing laughter. Even when the waitress clears our plates and I glance over my shoulder and see the empty booth, the memory of the noises and faces still seem to haunt me. Even when Seth wraps his arm around my shoulders and kisses my temple as we make our way back to the car, I can still see their hard eyes and judgemental stares. I hate myself for letting them get to me. I know that it was such a small thing, an almost irrelevant event in context of the bigger picture and I know that I shouldn't have let it spoil what was an otherwise enjoyable date.

A date which seemed to have more significance than I previously expected. As Seth opens the car door for me, I realise how quickly I had brushed aside the fact that he called me his girlfriend. My stomach does a little somersault at the word, both in excitement and apprehension. I was so anxious to play this all cool, to not get in too deep, but I'm sinking so fucking fast now and I can't help myself. There's a new layer to this now and I can't just slip away and forget this ever happened. There's a label for what we are now and somehow that means dealing with everything that comes with a relationship with a guy like Seth. A guy that spends his entire life in the public eye, who can't go through an airport or grocery store without someone recognising who is. And I'm going to be that girl next to him that everyone asks who she is or what she's doing with him and why is it me and not them.

* * *

I'm still willing the same thoughts to the back of my mind when get back to the apartment. I follow Seth inside and let him take my jacket, practically working on auto-pilot as I sink onto the couch. He disappears for a moment to dump his workout gear in the laundry basket and I can hear him humming absentmindedly.

And then he's collapsing on the couch next to me, baseball cap gone, sneakers and socks gone too. He stretches his legs out in front of him, resting them on the large footstool that doubles as a storage box. I see him glance at me out of the corner of my eye and then he sits upright again, leaning down to tug at my legs, pulling off my boots and moving my feet into his lap as he settles back into the cushions again.

He opens his mouth and then decides against whatever he was about to say. But I can practically read his mind and I know that he knows I'm still thinking about what happened in the restaurant. My heart sinks slightly as I realise that perhaps I'm being a selfish. I'm not the one who has to suffer with this 24/7. When I leave here and go back home, I remain an unknown. But he has to carry on. I'm only going to get the attention when I'm seen with him, but he can't escape that. And sure, he knew this would happen when he signed on, but reality is never quite how you expect it.

So I try a little harder to push the group of girls far back into the my deep corners of my mind. Helped by the fact that Seth's hand is slowly working my right foot, his thumbs digging firmly into my sole and sending shivers up my spine as he does.

I let out a little sigh and he smiles to himself, obviously pleased with his method of distraction. His hand slides up around my ankle, pulling me a little bit further down the couch so that my legs are now draped over his thighs. One hand continues to rub my foot as the other slowly makes lazy strokes up to my knee and back down. My shirt has risen up, a hint of my stomach flashing into view and out of pure habit, I reach down to tug it back into place. But as my fingers graze the hem, his hand moves up immediately to stop me. He pushes it back up, higher than before as he twists his body so as to lean down, his lips brushing over the bare skin. I hum appreciatively, my hand coming up to his head, fingering the bound knot of hair as he presses another kiss to my stomach.

I can feel his hands coming to rest on my hips, raising me slightly as he nudges the waistband of my pants his chin. He stops for a second, glancing up at me, lust swimming in his eyes as his fingers trace the button and zip of my jeans. I tug at his hair, urging him on as he undoes my jeans and slowly peels them away from my skin. The throbbing from earlier is back, more persistent than ever as he pulls back to remove my jeans completely and toss them to the floor. He moves to lie on top of me, but I push him back with a shake of my head, nudging him back into his original position and rising myself to straddle his thighs.

A wicked smirk crosses his face as he cups my ass, raising me so that my breasts, still covered by my shirt and bra are level with his mouth. He holds my gaze as he nuzzles them with his cheek. I claw at his hair, pulling his head back and lowering my mouth to his. It's a hot and heavy kiss, wet too with his tongue roughly entering my mouth as he pulls me back down to him, his hips jerking against me. He grumbles as I release his lips and I chuckle, relenting for a second before pulling back again, this time tugging on his bottom lip as I do.

His hands sneak up my back, under my shirt but I counter him by pulling at his shirt instead, easing back so I can grip the hem. He raises his arms as I tug it free, the same arms wrapping around me a second later, one hand in my hair, pulling my head back and exposing my neck to his torturous mouth. I let myself get lost in the erotic sensations he creates with his lips, teeth and tongue. His hands cup my breast, groaning against my skin as he realises that my bra is just lace and he can tweak my nipples easily between thumb and finger. I hiss as he does, yanking his head back so I can kiss him again and again.

It's fast and needy. Like most times between us. There's still so much more to discover about each other; we've barely scratched the surface at likes and dislikes, a whole stream of further delights to uncover, a whole archive of thoughts on this and that, fantasies and dreams to be realised and acted upon.

His hands drop to my legs, groping my thighs as he rocks me back and forth on his jean-clad dick. I can feel him rubbing against me, thick and hard. Now it's my turn to drop my mouth to his neck, easing his head back to give me access and slowly dropping kisses further down across his collarbone and shoulders. My legs snake out behind me, slowly finding purchase on the floor as I shift further back, trailing my hands down over his chest and stomach. With my tongue, I trace the indents of his abs, grinning as he hisses my name.

I unbutton his jeans, biting my lip as I catch his eye and slip my hand inside. I palm his length through his boxers as I settle on the floor in front of him and then ease his jeans down his thighs. Throwing them aside, I push his legs a little wider, settling between them before placing soft, barely -there kisses along the thick outline of his dick. He lets out a strangled groan as I do and it urges me on, slipping my fingers inside the waistband and painstakingly slowly, pull them south. The head springs free and I pause, my eyes on his face as I lower my mouth around the tip and suck gently.

"Fuck, Siobhan..."

I keep my mouth on him as I release more of his length, only pulling back when I have to in order to slide his boxers down the rest of his legs. But his hand is cupping the back of my head, pulling me back with a wanton grunt.

"Please, Siobhan... Don't fucking tease me..."

I giggle and he whines above me, his fingers curling around thick strands of hair as I relent and cover him with my mouth. He pulses between my lips as I take more and more in with every stroke. My hand grips his base, moving in time with my mouth as my tongue swirls around the head and then flattens against the underside, feeling the throbbing vein.

It's usually me that's begging for more, but it makes a nice change to hear his voice to do the same to me. I let go of him with my mouth, fisting him hard and slow, watching his eyes flicker shut as a moan escapes his lips.

"Shit, sweetheart, why'd you stop?" Seth groans, his eyes snapping open and staring down at me. "Put that sexy mouth back on my dick."

I grip his thighs with both hands as I take him back into my mouth, moaning softly and feeling him jerk underneath me. I can hear him trying to take steady breaths, his hand clenching and unclenching in my hair as I take as much as I can into my mouth. The tip tickles the back of my throat and I squeeze his thighs hard as I try to relax and not gag. His other hand brushes the side of my face, pushing my hair back into his fist and I look up at him.

"You look so fucking hot like that..." he groans, his grip increasing ever so slightly.

It's all I need to hear, my ego boosted as I slide my mouth back and forth, trying to take him a little further each time. His fingers tighten their grip, but only guide me rather than push and pull at his own pace. It's probably the only time that he lets me take control. Not that I mind. Fuck, no. I've never been with someone who can manoeuvre me around the bedroom like it's nothing, like I'm practically weightless. It's so effortless the way he twists my body into all kinds of positions and I'm too wrapped up in lust and greed and want to care about how my legs or arms ache. All I can focus on is what's happening elsewhere, between my legs as he slams into me, his motion completely unrelenting.

But right now, I've got him under my command. His curses are raspy and breathless, his thighs tightening under my grip. I slow my movements, rocking back and letting his dick slip from my mouth with a soft pop, the head shiny with my saliva. I grip him with my hand instead, slick sounds filling the room as I lower my mouth to his balls instead, tugging them between my lips.

"FUCK!" His whole body flinches and I delight in running my tongue over the sensitive skin, feeling him shake at my touch. The throbbing between my own thighs is intensifying and I shuffle on the floor, trying to ease and antagonise the feeling all at the same time.

I raise my head, taking him back into my mouth, my fist at his base, hard and firm as I feel him slowly but surely start to crumble. Looking up, I take in his mouth, twisting into groans, sweat starting to form on his chest as his hand in my hair urges my mouth on.

"Shiv... I'm close," he warns, his voice low and husky. The same voice that can make me come undone in a matter of seconds. I squirm again, squeezing my thighs as I feel his dick throb in my mouth.

He lets out a strangled grunt as he cums and I take it all, swallowing his essence until he collapses back. I let him go, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and smirking proudly as I watch him catch his breath. Getting to my feet, I lean forward and trail my finger down the side of his face. His eyes flicker open and he gives me a lazy smile.

"Fuck, you're good at that..." he murmurs, his arms circling me and pulling me to him. But I squirm away and he frowns as I take another step back and start to make my way towards the bedroom.

"You want more, come and get it," I tease over my shoulder, watching his head rock back on the couch. "I'll start with or without you..."

I only make a handful of steps before I feel his arms wrap around me again and this time I don't pull away. He slams me against the bedroom door, the thud of the door itself hitting the wall, reverberating through me. It creaks wildly on its hinges as he nudges my legs apart and pulls my arms above my head.

His breath is hot and heavy on my neck as he runs his free hand down my back and over the curve of my ass. He squeezes hard, his fingers clawing at my panties, pushing them aside and dipping his fingers between my legs. I moan as two enter me at once, my legs spreading further to accommodate him.

"You're so wet," Seth groans into my ear, his tongue tickling my earlobe. "Jesus..."

His fingers pump into me a few more times, before slipping out and moving to rub my clit, making me howl. I rock my hips in time with his incessant touch, my hands balling into fists against the door as he nuzzles my neck.

"Kiss me."

I twist my head around, his mouth crushing against mine as he rolls my clit between his fingers before pushing them back inside me. His other hand is tugging my panties down, his fingers still inside me as he pushes them down my legs. I step out of them, squealing into his mouth as the movement makes his fingers jerk across my g-spot.

Then he's turning me, pulling me towards the bed, tugging my shirt over my head, un-snapping my bra, his hands instantly cupping my breasts, lowering his mouth to them as he falls back onto the mattress, taking me with him. Hands on my thighs, groping up to my hips as I reach between us and tug at his dick, rock hard already. He lifts me a little higher, pausing as his hand pushes mine away so he can guide himself inside me.

I gasp as he enters me, his length and girth still a surprise to my body. His arms circle my body, pulling me down to lie flush against him, his mouth seeking out mine and in the midst of frenzy, his kiss is slow and lazy. His hands grip my hips, rocking me back and forth. I anchor my hands to the bed, raising my upper body, but his mouth never leaves mine. His arms snake around my body, moving me up and down and I moan into the kiss.

He breaks away for a second and I lift one hand from the bed to push my hair back. His arms grip me harder, one hand on my shoulder, the other on my ass as he continues to effortlessly lift me.

"Seth..."

"Talk to me... You like this?"

"Yeah... Fuck..." I whine in response as his tongue runs down my throat and then he lifts me a little higher, his warm mouth covering my right breast, his tongue flicking over my nipple and making me cry out.

My orgasm is tantalisingly close and my mind is slowly losing focus as I hurtle towards it. And it's a sign of how many times we've done this now, that Seth's hand shifts from my ass to my thigh, his thumb brushing over my clit and making me hiss.

"Go on, sweetheart," he grunts out beneath me. "Take it, cum for me..."

My arms are threatening to give away as I feel my body beginning to shut down, all focus now on the sensation between my thighs as his thumb grinds down without any sign of stopping. And he keeps on going, my orgasm hitting me like a fucking freight train, surging through me and knocking the breath from my lungs.

I'm only half aware of him shifting me onto my back, of him spreading my legs wide and settling back between them. I watch through heavy-lidded eyes as he grips my legs beneath my knees and thrusts into me with long, hard strokes. His head is bent, watching is own movements, sweat now dripping from his chest, his hair starting to frizz at the ends. My fingers ghost over his arms, up to his shoulders, pushing his hair back, cupping his face and pulling him down to me. My legs bend even more as he does as I ask, but his stride never breaks. He breathes my name into my mouth as I feel him thrust into me one last time.

He rolls off me with a groan, settling on his side and pulling me into his arms. His lips press against my shoulder as he hooks his leg around mine, physically wrapping himself around me. A comfortable silence envelopes us, littered with soft kisses to fingers, shoulders, necks, lips. His hand runs down my body, squeezing my ass again and making me giggle into his arm.

"You want some water?" he murmurs after a while.

"I'll get it," I tell him, easing myself from his arms and clambering off the bed. I reach down and grab my shirt from the floor, blushing as he whistles at the view. His chuckle follows me out the bedroom and into the lounge.

I grab a bottle of water from the fridge, uncapping it and taking a long swig. On my way back through, I pluck my phone from my bag, half a thought on checking my email.

But I don't even get close to my email. As I go to swipe the screen, I pause. A new notification from Instagram – a name I don't recognise, followed by own handle.

 _This is her_

I swipe the notification without thinking and almost instantly regret it.

"Siobhan, where are you?" Seth's voice echoes out of the bedroom, but I don't answer, too wrapped up in looking at a photo of me and Seth in the restaurant, his hand on my knee under the table as clear as day from the angle of the photo. There's a look of concern on his face as he watches me, my head turned towards the camera, my eyes cast down.

 _Who's this dumb bitch? Glad it looks like he's about to break it off with her._

 _How fucking miserable does she look? Bitch has got our man and she ain't even happy about it_

 _Looks like a frigid little madam, definitely not good enough for our man_

 _Fucking whore_

I can't stop, scrolling through the endless comments, my nerves shattering with every one. My handle starts to get included, my phone buzzing in my hand as more comments flood my notifications, this time directed at me personally.

"Shiv, what's the matter?"

I glance up and see Seth leaning against the doorframe, tugging at the strings of his shorts.

"Nothing." I exit the app, but my phone continues to buzz.

Seth's eyes flicker to it and I quickly drop it into my bag.

"Why is your phone going crazy?"

"I don't know."

He approaches me and I hold my breath as he picks up his own phone and unlocks it. He's silent for a moment and then: "Shit."

I collapse into his arms, the second they find their away around me.

"You can't let them get you, Shiv. They don't know you, hell, they don't even know me. They don't know anything about us, right? So don't let them think they do. People will always say and think crap, but you can't let it destroy you."

His hand tugs at my hair, pulling my head back so he can look at me. His finger slides under my chin.

"You think a day goes by without someone talking shit about me on Twitter or Instagram? Sometimes it's about my character, but sometimes it's personal and I ain't gonna lie, that can fucking hurt. And trust me, I'm hurting right now that they would say shit like about you. Honestly, Siobhan, it fucking kills me. But I can't stop it. I can't control it. I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I just can't."

He strokes my cheek, his eyes searching my face as he talks.

"I know you're still scared about what's happening between us," he whispers. "But please, don't let this put you off. Those girls at the restaurant, those girls on fucking Instagram? They're few and far between. They're a minority. Tomorrow, your phone is gonna be flooded with a whole load of comments saying how god damn beautiful you are and how cute we look together. Trust me."

He looks so desperate to reassure me, that I can't help but give him a small smile and I watch as relief floods his face.

"I know it won't make it all better," he murmurs as he pulls me close again, his lips in my hair. "But you gotta try and make light of the situation. Don't take it to heart, yeah?"

"I'll try," I mumble into his bare shoulder, his scent comforting as I take a deep breath.

He rubs my back soothingly. "Anyway... You better be glad you're dating me and not Ambrose. You should see what his fangirls say... Scares the crap out of me."

I giggle and he sighs against me.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Better."

He kisses my shoulder. "You gonna forget your phone and come back to bed with me?"

"Sure."

But it doesn't matter how many times he kisses me or drags his fingers over my most sensitive spots...

 _Ugly cow_

 _Silly bitch_

 _Fucking whore_


	2. Chapter 2

**SETH'S POV**

I shift in my seat, glancing over at Siobhan. Her head rests against the car window, sunglasses perched on her face. I can't tell if she's awake or sleeping. What I do know that nothing has been the same since Friday afternoon.

Fucking social media. I knew Ambrose had the right idea of staying well clear. I've always been aware of the pitfalls and there's been times where I've deliberately logged out just for a couple of days of peace and quiet. But I never expected anyone to go on such a vicious attack. Perhaps I missed that day of media training where they tell you how fucking shit some so-called fans will make those close to you feel.

I grip the wheel tightly as I recall the names and bitter words thrown Siobhan's way. I was sort of right when the next day, I took a guilty glimpse at the latest comments on the photo and saw the hate turning to mediocre love and approval. But it wasn't going to make the hate stay away forever. I could kick myself for putting her in that situation. We should have gone straight home. None of this would have happened if I wasn't too damn eager to act like a normal fucking couple for once.

All I wanted to do was take her on at least one proper date. I wanted to show her that I want more than just the amazing, mind-blowing sex we've been having. Because that's all well and good, but I want more than that. I could see her reaction when I called her my girlfriend. I knew it took her by surprise and I wasn't looking for her to confirm her side of the relationship at all, but the fact that she did made me feel giddy.

Maybe this is all going to fast for her. It took so much for her to even agree to give it a shot in the first place and I'm now on the verge of fucking that up for good. This entire weekend has been one big disaster and here we are, heading towards the arena, where there'll be even more fans and most likely more judgement aimed her way. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it, aside from tell her to ignore it. What fucking good is that?

I want to jump to her defence, I want to tell them all to fuck off and keep their shitty opinions to themselves, because they know nothing, _nothing_ , about her. Their jealously fills me with rage and I so badly want to lash out, but I can't. As much as I'm sure the powers-that-be would understand, there's no way I can verbalise my disgust, especially on social media. It's one thing to come face-to-face with it in the street – many a time I've firmly expressed when enough's enough – but special rules come into play when it's online. Fucking bullshit.

Siobhan stirs and I realise that she has been asleep after all. She pushes back her sunglasses for a second and squints at the sunlight, before letting them fall back into place.

"Hey," I reach over and run my thumb over her hand. "We're almost there."

She nods with a yawn. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Don't worry about it."

That's all I keep telling her to do. Don't worry about this, don't worry about that. I sound like a broken record.

She stifles another yawn as she slowly stretches out and then reaches forward for her purse. She chews her lip as she scrolls through her phone. Late on Friday, I told her to set her profile to private and after much back and forth about letting others win or taking a stand, she did as I begged. But it was too little too late.

I did my best to make it up to her and for the most part, I think it worked. But then I'd catch her staring off into the distance, a tense look gracing her features and I knew she was thinking about the photo and the comments. I tried to distract her. I tried to make the whole weekend just like the days we spent at her apartment, curled on the couch or in bed, just eating, laughing, joking. But there was something always flickering in her eyes and I just couldn't make it go away.

I don't know what to do. I don't know if talking about it again will make it better or worse. I don't know if ignoring it is really the best solution either. I have never felt so helpless, the situation beyond my control.

The arena looms ahead of us and I exit the main road, following signs for the delivery entrance. There's already a throng of fans waiting for their favourite superstars to arrive and I can almost sense Siobhan shrinking back into her seat when she spots them. As we wait for the car in front to unload, I reach over and squeeze her hand.

"Just go straight inside," I tell her. "I'll grab my bags and see you in there. I won't be long, promise."

"Okay," she gives me a small smile but without seeing her eyes, I can't tell if it's genuine or not.

The car in front moves inside and the security guard gestures at me to pull forward. I pull up as close as possible to the entrance and shift into Park. Siobhan is already gripping her purse, as if bracing herself for the onslaught. I catch her hand again before she reaches for the door handle.

"I'll be two minutes."

She slips her hand from mine with another small smile and opens the door. I watch her go, head down, passing security with barely a glance. I watch as she pauses in the shadows, her back to the entrance. I sigh and make my own exit, ignoring the calls for autographs, fighting to keep my face passive as I unload my bags from the trunk, leaving only Siobhan's case behind. I hand the keys to security and make my way inside as well.

I find her in the shadows, sunglasses now pushed up onto her head. I sling my arm around her, pressing a brief kiss to her head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she exhales. "Lex text me to say that she's here already."

"Okay, I gotta find my locker-room. Come with me first? I'm pretty sure I know where Lex will be anyway."

"Yeah, how's that?" Siobhan curls into my side as we start to head down the corridor.

"She'll be in catering, furthest table from the door."

She frowns. "How d'you know that?"

"That's her spot."

"Her spot?"

"Little Reserved sign and everything," I grin down at her and she giggles at last.

We eventually find my locker-room and I quickly dump my stuff before leading the way to catering. As predicted, Lex is in her spot, setting up camp with two cups of coffee rather than the usual one.

"Hey," she stands and pulls Siobhan into a bear-hug. "I can't tell you how relieved I am to finally have some female company around here. It's usually some big ass testosterone fest with these dickheads." She sticks her tongue out at me over Siobhan's shoulder. "How's it going, Rollins?"

"Yeah, good." I watch as Siobhan settles into the chair beside Lex. "I gotta go and run through some things. You ladies gonna be okay?"

Lex waves me away with a mock-snort. "We can look after ourselves."

"Sure." I lean down to Siobhan and she tips her head back to meet my eyes. "I'll pop back later, okay?"

"Go," she whispers, her hand reaching up to cup the back of my neck as I kiss her. "Lex and I have a lot of catching up to do anyway."

"Damn straight. I got those honeymoon photos with me."

"The PG rated ones or the X-rated ones?" Siobhan chuckles as I walk away. "What's with the blushing? Oh, fuck, there _are_ X-rated ones aren't there?!"

I make my way back out into the corridor, collecting my script, reading and re-reading whilst I wait to pick up my ring gear. I'm on my way back to my room when I pass an open door and spy Dean and Roman.

"Care to explain why your wife is showing my girlfriend X-rated photos of you?" I ask, leaning against the door.

Roman's head whips up and I chuckle.

"Asshole," he mutters, before extending his fist to bump against mine.

"These just X-rated photos of you, or Lex too?" Dean grins, earning a punch to the shoulder from Roman. "Fuck, dude, I was kidding!"

"Speaking of photos, I see there was one of you and Shiv doing the rounds." Roman looks up at me.

I scowl, kicking the doorframe in frustration. "Yeah..."

"Take it from your reaction that Shiv saw it before you did."

"Yup."

"And the comments?"

"What comments?" Dean cuts in. "What photo?"

I sigh. "Siobhan and I grabbed a bite to eat on Friday and some girls spotted us and snapped a photo. It ended up on Instagram and then they started writing all kinds of shit about her, found out her fucking username and tagged her in it."

"That's rough, bro." Dean shakes his head.

"Fucking bullshit is what it is." I kick the doorframe again, harder this time. "I don't know what to say to her. Ignore it? What the fuck good is that now she's seen it?"

"What _did_ you say to her?" Roman questions.

"Told her to ignore it. Apologised on behalf of my crazy ass fans. Told her it was just something that happens sometimes. I can't sugar-coat it, it's gonna happen, right?"

"Sure. Lex got some heat at the beginning too. It dies down after a while."

"You two kept it quiet for a lot longer."

"What do you mean?"

I scuff my foot along the floor. "I had to do a hell of a lot of convincing to even get Siobhan to consider giving this a shot."

"And now you think this is just gonna make her think that it isn't worth it anymore?"

"Exactly."

"Pretty lame reason to give up," Dean mutters.

"I'm not giving up," I scowl.

"Sounds like you are. You spent a good six months moping about, pushing other chicks away and for what? A couple of months with a girl you've had your eye on for a good few years and now that some bullshit starts up online, you're gonna just give up with a 'I just don't know what to say to her'?"

Even Roman looks at Dean in surprise.

"Says the guy who updated his Twitter once and has steered clear ever since. And who spends most of his life bed-hopping."

"You want my advice or not, asshole?"

"Fine, what you got for me?"

"Talk to her."

"I already did."

"Well, you obviously didn't do a good enough job of it, so try again."

I scowl at the floor. He's right. Of course he's right, but I don't know what I can say apart from repeat myself. But maybe that's the answer.

"He's right, bro," Roman chimes in. "It will get easier. Maybe we're just immune to it, guess it's easy to forget that most people don't have to deal with it."

"I don't want to have to keep this all hidden away. I'm sick of it. I guess it was stupid of me to take her out in my hometown. It was kinda asking for it."

"Bullshit," Roman shakes his head. "Could've happened anywhere. And you can't blame yourself. Even if you'd decided to keep it under wraps for a couple more months, this still might've happened."

"I keep telling myself that, but it doesn't make this all go away does it?"

"I don't think anything you say or do is going to make it go away like you want it to. All you can do is just tell her what you already have." Roman gets to his feet, clapping a hand to my shoulder as he passes. "I gotta go and get warmed up. You two coming?"

I nod. "I need to get changed. Meet you out there?"

He and Dean disappear down one way and I the other as I desperately try to think what else I can do or say to rectify this situation.

* * *

I get caught up with a meeting after warming up and then barely have time to grab some food before I'm needed in another. I have enough time to grab a quick kiss from Siobhan before disappearing again. I'm relieved to see her more relaxed with Lex by her side, but it doesn't last long. Lex shoots me a questioning look, her eyes dropping to Siobhan for emphasis and I realise that perhaps she's still keeping it all pent up inside her.

But I don't have a chance to stop and explain myself. The clock quickly counts down to the live show and then it's relentless as always, barely having time to catch a breath myself let alone seek out Siobhan until it's all over.

I head to catering as soon as I can, but the room is already being cleared and the girls have obviously gone elsewhere. I circle the corridors aimlessly, resigning myself to going back to my own room and calling her cellphone instead. But as I round the final corner, I freeze.

"I'm not letting you leave here until you tell me what's really wrong." Lex's voice is warm but firm.

"I've told you, it's nothing."

"You've been lying to me all evening, I'm sick of it."

"I'm not lying. It's nothing." Shiv pauses. "It should be nothing, anyway."

"What happened?"

There's a long pregnant pause and then Lex again: "Oh, Shiv..."

I want to round the corner, I want to pull Siobhan into my own arms and hold her. But I keep my distance, letting her best friend comfort her instead.

Shiv sniffs loudly as she speaks. "There's this fucking photo."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Roman told me about it. I didn't want to pry, I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk about it, but you were so clammed up tonight whenever I asked about you and Seth, that I figured that it must have been pretty bad."

"I don't care about the photo. I don't even care what they said. I care that it got to me. Fuck, Lex, I can't stop thinking about what they said about me. It's not what really. It's why. Why the fuck have I got to compete with these ditzy little shits? Why have I got to somehow prove myself to them?"

"You can't think like that. You haven't got anything to prove other than to yourself and Seth. As long as you make each other happy, nothing else matters."

"You make it sound so easy. You and Roman make it look so damn easy."

"It's not easy, Shiv. It really isn't. You have no idea the names I was called at the beginning. They said some awful things about how I looked, what I wore, what I ate, what I drank. Nothing was ever good enough. They'd come up to Ro at bars and fucking hit on him in front of me. And there was nothing I could do about it. He'd have to push them away, tell them to back the hell off, get them booted out or whatever, but I could never say anything because it would only make it worse."

"I was doing so well at playing it cool. I was trying not to get sucked in too deep, but fuck... Lex, I really like him."

A small smile tugs at my lips at her words.

"I was so unsure, Lex. I really didn't know if this was going to work, if we could even make it work. And the first few times, I really tried to just treat it like it was some sort of friends with benefits thing. Like he'd come over, we'd fuck like crazy and then he'd leave and we both got what we wanted. But I just can't stop thinking about him. We talk every single day. Fuck... I'm so out of my depth. It all feels too soon, too much too soon rather. He leaves me in his apartment like it's no big deal. Lends me his car, no big deal. He's got so much trust in me, I feel like I'm letting him down if I tell him I'm not okay with this."

"Why would you be letting him down? Surely you need to tell him how you feel so you can work through this."

"I don't know if I can. Work through this I mean."

My heart sinks.

"Don't lie to yourself just because you're scared," Lex's voice is firm. "Don't do that. He trusts you, you gotta trust him back. You gotta tell him all this, you gotta let him know how you feel. How on earth do you expect him to be able to help you or fix it if you just clam up or end this because you were too scared to deal?"

There's a heavy silence.

"He won't be mad, if that's what you think. He's crazy about you. He's going to do everything he can to keep you in his life, because you are totally worth it. And you know that he's worth it too."

"I guess."

"Shiv..."

"Fine."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes."

I hear the door to my room open and close and then Lex rounds the corner, smirking when she sees me. "How long have you been stood there?"

"Long enough." I pause and then dip my head down and kiss her cheek. "Thank you."

She shrugs with a laugh. "I do my best. Guess I'll see you both tomorrow?"

I round the corner and knock on the door before entering. Siobhan is sitting on the small couch in the corner of the room, head in her hands. When she looks up, I can see her eyes are bloodshot. Without a word, I cross the room in two strides and pull her into my arms.

"It's okay," I murmur into her hair. "I'm so sorry, Siobhan. I can't tell you how much it hurts me to see you like this. I never meant to push you into this and I've been kicking myself ever since. It was stupid for me to suggest going out like that. I know this is all so new, but I just wanted to be a regular couple for once."

Her head is buried between my neck and shoulder, her voice muffled as she replies. "You shouldn't have to apologise for any of this. You can't help what your fans say or do. I guess they're just looking out for you, even if they do have a funny way of showing it."

I smooth her hair with my hand. "They really haven't got a clue about how crazy I am about you. If they knew how damn happy you make me, they'd soon change their tune. But until then, fuck 'em. You think I pay attention to what they say about my personal life? They can say what they like when I'm in the ring, that's the one thing they can comment on and I'll listen and I'll do my best to make them happy, but other than that... You know whose opinion matters? People that know me and that I respect. And guess what? They all think you're pretty damn cool."

"I don't know what I'm doing," she sniffs. "I feel so out of control."

"What do you mean? Tell me..."

She tips her head back and holds my gaze as she speaks. "I really like you, Seth. I like you a lot. And that really scares me because I keep thinking about what I said before, how this could never work and somehow it is and I don't know how to deal with that."

"Do you want this to work?" I ask her softly.

"Yes." Her voice is small and quiet.

"You can't hold back on me then. You gotta tell me when shit like this gets you down, because I need to know so I can pull you back up. And I will. I will pull you back up every time."

She nods. "But what about them?"

"Rise above it. I know," I say as she chews her lip, doubt flooding her face. "I know it isn't easy. But you can't let it get to you. Keep your profiles private, turn off your notifications, don't go looking for it. People will always want to throw their two cents in, but you don't have to listen to them."

"You sound like Lex. You all make it sound so simple."

"But it's not, I know. It'll get better. I promise."

"You can't promise that."

"I can," I tell her, steely determination brooding within me.

She shakes her head. "You can't, but fine."

"Hey, I can promise it. Y'know why? Because it's happened before – they'll get bored, they'll move on to pester someone else and the whole cycle will begin again. It doesn't make it okay, but it makes it better for us." I run a finger down the side of her face, finishing under her chin and tipping her head back again to meet my eye.

"I can't just forget about it. It's too much."

"I know," I whisper against her lips. "But I can help with that."

"You can't distract me with sex all the time," she breathes and I notice there's a familiar glimmer in her eyes.

"Who said anything about sex?"

She rolls her eyes and then she's all serious again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Understanding."

"Anytime... You gonna talk to me in the future? Not keep it all bottled up?"

She nods and I lower my mouth to hers. It's a start at least.

* * *

Siobhan is already dead to the world when I climb into bed beside her. The drive was long, but with her mood distinctly lighter than before, the minutes and hours flew by. Even in her quieter moments, she was still humming along to the radio as she stared out the window at the dark road.

She was yawning wildly when we checked in, her head lulling against my shoulder in the elevator and then within a couple of minutes of entering the hotel room, she had stripped down to her panties and shirt and clambered into bed. I hurried to change myself but I was too late.

I gently brush the hair from her face, leaning down to kiss her forehead and she mumbles something in her sleep. I curl my arm around her small body and tuck her in beside me in the darkness.

I must have fallen asleep shortly after, because I'm startled awake by an odd sensation in my lower body. My arms are still wrapped around Siobhan, my face buried in her hair and she's completely still, aside from the way her ass is seemingly grinding against me. I blink slowly, my eyes taking in the room, still dark aside from the thin strip of morning light coming in between the curtains.

I stifle a moan, my arms instinctively tightening around her.

"You awake?" she whispers, her breath ghosting over my skin.

"Mmm," is all I can manage in return.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you that I did actually watch you last night." She pauses, her lower half ceasing its actions as well. I shift my hand to her hip, urging her to continue speaking and grinding. "Those pants are quite something..."

"Thought you said you'd watched stuff on YouTube," I murmur into her ear.

"Didn't quite compare to watching it live."

"Never does."

"I'm sorry this weekend got ruined." Her voice is barely above a whisper now. "I was stupid. Letting it all get to me, I mean. I should have told you that I wasn't okay."

"There'll be other weekends."

"I guess."

"There's next week... I can be at your apartment by six on Friday."

"Good, you can pick me up and we can go out."

"Out? You sure about that?"

"Why not?"

Why not indeed.

"I know this bar... Lots of dark corners..." Her ass grinds back deliberately now.

"Sounds great," I manage to get out as her hips roll steadily against me.

I can feel her smile against my arm and I raise my hand from her hip to her face, brushing her hair back so I can see her in the half-light. Her eyes are closed, a small sigh escaping her lips just before I capture them with mine.

Trailing my hand back down her body, I can't pass up a chance to grope her breasts, her thin shirt doing nothing to hide the fact that her nipples are already taut. Her own hand comes to rest on top of mine, slowly guiding me down over her stomach, to her hip, her thigh, between her legs.

She pushes her fingers and mine under the waistband of her panties, whimpering at the contact. Her top leg slowly shifts back, pushing between my own legs so as to give us both better access. I let my fingers trace her entrance, groaning as I feel her wetness. I can still feel her hand on mine, but she soon slips it off only to sigh a second later and I realise that she's touching herself.

One finger, two fingers slip inside her easily and she takes a sharp intake of breath as they do. I drop hot, feverish kisses to her neck, feel her body tense and subside against me as she teases her clit, whilst I fuck her with my fingers. Her other hand seeks out mine, nails digging into my palm as her body stretches out beside me, soft whimpers and whines escaping those beautiful lips of hers.

I tug at her earlobe, silently begging for her to turn her head so I can kiss her properly. She slowly shifts her head and my mouth crashes against hers at the first opportunity. I concentrate on moving my tongue and fingers at the same pace, filling her completely, my dick straining in my boxers when she moans against me. Her fingers are still rubbing endless circles on her clit, her pussy clamping down on my fingers as she brings herself closer. I swallow every moan, every hiss, every whine. And when she finally climaxes, I hold her firm, soothe her trembling body, my fingers still inside her.

"Mmm," she moans as I finally pull my fingers out of her, dragging her hand from her panties.

I rid myself of my boxers, my dick springing into my hand and I bite my lip as I fist it slowly, watching as she rolls onto her back. She raises her hips as I tug her panties down her legs and fling them over my shoulder. I run my hands back up her legs and then push her shirt up her body and over her head. My mouth drops to her breasts, my tongue wrapping around one nipple and then the other, my lips tightening over the hard peaks and sucking hard to appreciative moans.

Her legs are already parted for me, but I want her as before, on her side, so I can touch every part of her. I grip her leg, hooking it over my waist as my dick slides against her ass. Her body stretches out, almost cat-like, her arms stretching above her head to grip the pillows, to brace herself against the headboard.

I groan loudly as I enter her, her pussy warm and dripping wet. Gripping her thigh with one hand and pushing her hair into my other fist, I slowly start to thrust inside her. Her body is soft and supple in my hold, her back arching so she can grind her ass back against me, causing a low, rumbling moan to build in my chest. Her neck is right there, the pale skin teasing me, begging me to adorn it with biting kisses.

"Seth..."

I thrust into her with more purpose, relishing in how she squeals in delight as I hit the perfect spot inside her. With my hand in her hair, I easily manoeuvre her face to mine, stealing kisses in between my name tumbling from her lips.

"Harder..."

I twist her body under me, backing up to move her legs, spreading them as wide as possible, taking in big handfuls of her ass as she lifts her hips. Her head is buried in the pillows, but they do little to stifle her shout as I slam back into her. Her back stretches out in front of me and I run my hands over it, up to her shoulders, lifting her up slightly, changing the angle for her. I'm rewarded with her voice climbing higher as she shouts her approval once again.

One hand still gripping her shoulder, I slip the other under her, twisting her nipple between my fingers before delving further south and settling between her thighs. She's spread so wide for me that she jerks violently as I circle her clit. Her fists twist in the bedsheets, her head falling to one side.

"Look at me," I grunt, watching as she roughly pushes the hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear as she looks up at me. Her lips are plump from bruising kisses, forming the perfect O as I drive into her over and over again. Her eyes are heavy with lust, fluttering closed every so often, squeezing shut as I pinch her clit.

"Fuck, Shiv..." I can feel her pussy gripping me like a fucking vice as she whimpers and writhes beneath me. "Don't hold back on me, please... Shit..."

Her body tenses in my hands, a long moan working its way out of her as her fists tighten in the sheets and her legs start to shake. I'm right there with her, pounding into her willing body one final time before I groan out her name.

I collapse on the bed beside her, my arm sliding over her and pulling her back into my side like I always do. She sticks to me, both our bodies slick with a thin sheen of sweat and when I nuzzle my face against her shoulder, my lips seeking out her skin, I can taste it and I can't help but let out a small groan.

She giggles softly, raising up slightly so she can twist herself around to face me. A hand scrapes against my beard, fingers tucking my hair behind my ear. I open my eyes and am met with her dark orbs that have this way of sucking me in.

"I miss you," she breathes quietly.

"I know."

"You miss me too?" her voice desperately begging for reassurance.

"Every day."

"We're totally fucked, aren't we?"

I chuckle. "I guess so."

Her eyes flicker closed and I smile drowsily. If she's in too deep, then I'm fucking drowning.

 **Fin x**


End file.
